Overkill
Overkill was a machine that competed in Series 3 and Series 4 of Robot Wars. Overkill was eliminated by 101 in its only fight during Series 3, despite coming close to achieving a win by knockout. The upgraded Overkill GTI also performed well in a melee with Panic Attack and S.M.I.D.S.Y. but still lost the Judges' decision, falling in the first round again. Versions of Overkill Both versions of Overkill were triangular wedge-shaped designs that ran on caravan winch motors, overrun to give top speeds of 15 mph. Overkill The first model, which appeared in Series 3, was powered by a petrol engine, and its main weapon was a 3-horsepower Petrol Chainsaw embedded in its front wedge. This was complemented by a "ramming fire axe" and air springs at the front, and was built over two months for £2,000. Overkill GTI In Series 4, it was known as Overkill GTI, and maintained the triangular shape, but was otherwise almost completely changed from its predecessor. It was geared down from 15 mph to 10 mph to be more controllable, received new weaponry in the form of two front-mounted pneumatic flippers which could fire with a combined force of 7500 Newtons, and was now armoured in bulletproof polycarbonate and aluminium armour as many robots of its time were, but was also protected by the same fireproof material used in racing driver overalls, nuclear power stations and space travel. An image of Looney Tunes character Road Runner can be found on one of the sides of the robot. Robot History Series 3 In Overkill's first battle against 101 during Heat J of the Third Wars, Overkill started strongly, getting underneath it and nearly flipping it. Both robots drove around each other. Overkill got underneath 101 and nearly pitted it, but 101 escaped just in time. Overkill was driven into Dead Metal's CPZ and took damage, but escaped after 101 pursued it in. Again Overkill pushed 101 towards the pit, but it steered out of the way and both robots nearly fell in. Overkill then got underneath 101 and pushed it towards Sir Killalot, but was attacked itself and immobilised, eventually being flipped and driven over by Sir Killalot. 101 went through, and Overkill was eliminated in the first round. Series 4 In Series 4, Overkill GTI returned in the penultimate Heat. Its first battle was against S.M.I.D.S.Y. and the fourth seeds and Series 2 champions Panic Attack. Overkill was immediately rammed and slightly lifted by Panic Attack before escaping, then was attacked by S.M.I.D.S.Y, who shoved it onto the flame pit, damaging the arena floor in the process. It chased S.M.I.D.S.Y across the arena floor, eventually catching and flipping it. Panic Attack slammed it into a side wall, almost lifting it over. It was dropped on top of a spike on the arena wall, unable to get down. Overkill GTI was then caught in a shower of sparks generated by an angle grinder and was freed by Matilda, but then Panic Attack lifted it up again, coming even closer to turning it on its back this time. It was carried across the arena but was freed by a slam from S.M.I.D.S.Y. Overkill flipped it over again, but S.M.I.D.S.Y retaliated by pushing it a small distance across the arena. Panic Attack lifted it up again, this time flipping it against a side wall. Panic Attack tried to lever it out of the arena, but instead inadvertanly righted it. S.M.I.D.S.Y rammed it again, this time with its rear spikes. S.M.I.D.S.Y pushed it into Dead Metal's CPZ, who grabbed it and sliced into it. Overkill was released, then it rammed Panic Attack head-on, the two then separated by a slam from S.M.I.D.S.Y. Overkill seemed to be limping on a single wheel, as it was forced against an arena wall by both Panic Attack and S.M.I.D.S.Y. It slowly moved away from the side wall, attacked by Panic Attack as it reached the centre of the arena. Panic Attack smashed it head-first into a side wall, then it moved away to battle S.M.I.D.S.Y. In the final ten seconds it was lifted by both of its opponents, but cease was called soon after. The Judges unsurprisingly voted out Overkill GTI, putting it out of the Fourth Wars. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record OverkillTeamS3.jpg|The team in Series 3 OverkillBlack.jpg|Overkill with a different paint scheme at Robots@War 2001 Trivia *Both of Overkill's losses involved a robot that reached the second round of the semi-finals in that war - 101 and Panic Attack, respectively. **Both of those robots fought each other in The First World Championship. *The Series 3 version of the robot went into overdrive during testing and threw team member Lawrence Burke Jr off the back. *Overkill was one of the few robots in Robot Wars to have two team members with the same name. *In both of Overkill's appearances, captain Lawrence Burke was not present in the control pod as he was in a wheelchair so only Lawrence Burke Jr and James Yule were in the control pod. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Robots from Somerset Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with Chainsaws Category:Robots with Conveyor Belts Category:Robots to damage the Arena Category:Robots which debuted in Series 3 Category:Articles in need of images